One weird Day
by Pumpkinjuice01
Summary: Kira and Rei get into a fight...BIG SURPRISE. but they're definatly going to have an intersting way of making up this time! 4 part story 1 part is kira's Please Review.
1. Kira's story

Okay this is my first story like this so Bare with me!  
Have you ever seen that episode of the Simpsons (that's what inspired me to do this one…sortof) where first you had Lisa's day, then Marge's day and finally Bart's day. Well that what this is. 1st chapter will be Kira's account of a day and then another person and another…I'm gunna mix it up so your not reading the same boring stuff all the time, k?

* * *

Kira happily bounced up and down in front of the oven. The timer was about to go off any second and she couldn't wait. She heard the timer's chime and opened the oven. She let the warm scent of the chocolate brownies waft over her. They smelt delicious and she knew Rei would enjoy them!

She gathered her books and schoolbag then headed out the door to school. She walked to school, practically jumping the whole way. When she got to school she went straight to her locker to put everything away but stopped when Harumi came over to say hi.

"Oh, hello Rumi!" Kira greeted.

Harumi saw the brownies in her hand and leaned over the baked goods. "Yumm! For me?" she asked reaching in to grab one.

Kira turned around so that her shoulder were blocking Harumi from getting the brownies. "No! They're for Rei!"

Harumi made a pouting face and turned away. Kira looked at her back, figuring she had made Harumi mad. "Oh…I see…you know…you two lovebirds," she turned around with a smile on her face. "Are SO going to be the death of me! That's so cute you baked him some brownies and you wont even let your best friend have some?"

Kira shook her head, she placed the brownies in her locker and locked it. "Not today!"

Harumi smiled. "Oh Rei is one lucky guy!"

Then the two went to class before the bell rang, talking about Rei the whole way there. Kira went to her classes but had been shaking with excitement the whole time. When lunch break rolled around she was just about ready to jump out of her skin she was so anxious to give Rei the brownies. She rushed to her locker and grabbed her brownies and lunch: she didn't even bother to pack her books for next class.

She had seen Tatsuya walk out the door that lead to the basketball court, earlier. She knew that if Tetsuya was eating his lunch out on the court then so was Rei. She held the brownies close to her chest and contentedly began to walk outside. She walked into the basketball court and saw Rei and Tetsuya talking at the other end. She began to walk over to them but stopped to listen when she heard Rei say her name.

"Kira? Oh no, Tatsuya…." He shook his head at Tatsuya and shot the ball into the net. "I'll break off this whole thing with her be…"

"Rei! Stop!" Tetsuya ordered. He had turned around to retrieve the ball and saw Kira standing there, staring at them.

Kira looked at both of them, they had that look of shame and regret that toddles got when they knew they did something wrong. She was shaking from head to toe but Rei seemed pretty calm. His shoulders were slouched and his eyes were staring right at her. She felt her eyes water up and threw the brownies to the ground.

"You'd break it off with me?" she cried. She didn't even give him a chance to respond, she turned on her heels and ran back inside to find Harumi.

She found her in the café and the moment Harumi saw her they left to talk in an empty classroom.

Kira wept and told Harumi the whole story. Harumi tried consoling her but it didn't work. Soon Tetsuya came in but he didn't really bring much to the conversation either. He came in and said, "Hey Kira, I'm sorry about what happened."

The moment those words left his mouth and reached Harumi's ears she was on him like a hungry dog on bacon. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR SORRY? How could you just stand there and let Rei say that about poor Kira! I thought you liked her!"

"Look, its not like that!" he said nervously.

Harumi made a face and pointed her finger at him. "Oh! I see what's going on, you still have a crush on Kira, you wanted them to get into a fight to break them up! I can't believe you Tetsuya! I thought I was your girlfriend!"

Tetsuya rubbed his temples in thought. "No…yes! Oh man…this…oh man…I can't talk to you when you're like this!" he left the classroom and Harumi slumped down in the desk beside Kira.

"I can't believe him sometimes!" she muttered to herself.

Kira tapped Harumi on the shoulder. Harumi looked at her and Kira told her sincerely, "Go, work it out, it's better if only one of us is in a fight with our boyfriend at a time."

Harumi gave Kira a thankful smile but looked a bit uncomfortable about leaving her. Kira assured her it would be okay. Harumi stood up. "Of course, you're Kira and Rei: you'll work it out!"

Kira smiled to herself with that thought. Figuring that they would somehow work it out. However by the time the afternoon came around Kira wasn't too confident about them working anything out. She started her walk home, something she hadn't done in awhile since Rei always gave her a ride. She wandered around and saw his bike wasn't in the rack. She shrugged, figuring he'd found himself a new girl for the night and continued to walk home. She decided she'd stop at the local coffee shop and get a drink of coffee. As she walked up the tall, steep, hill to the café she heard some weird yells from above. She began to cross the street when she came into contact with something from her left; from the top of the hill.

She opened her eyes to see she was zooming down the hill on something. She looked below her to see a couch. She was riding a couch down the hill!

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen next. She felt herself leaning forward but then felt two hands around her waist. She opened her eyes and looked to her side and saw Rei trying to keep her up.

"Rei?" she said, not believing it was him. He leaned back in the couch, seeing that she was safe. He brought his right hand over his eyes apparently forgetting he was holding a bouquet of yellow flowers in it. He saw them then held them out to her. She took them in her hand. "For me?"

"Sure." He looked down at the hill. "How are we supposed to get off this thing?"

"How'd you get on?"

"I jumped on once I saw you were on it." he informed her. "I couldn't let you just ride this death couch without seeing what the hell you were up to!"

Kira smiled. She knew it wasn't really the time or place to be happy that he risked his life for her, but she did it anyway. "I was crossing and it hit me."

Rei nodded in understanding. "Well, we've got to slow down somehow."

Rei and Kira both shouted for people to help but they just stood there idly watching. Rei grabbed her hand. "I've got a stupid idea!" she searched his face, telling him she'd go along with it. "Okay, hope your mom can get you new shoes." With that said he slammed his feet onto the road. Kira couldn't do the same, she just watched him, the rubber on the soles of his feet were burning but nothing was happing. Then they began to decelerate onto a flatter surface. He brought his feet up. "Okay, that didn't work."

Kira told him not to hurt himself but he disagreed. "I have to stop this thing somehow!"

Kira pointed ahead of them and Rei's face lightened at the sight of her finding. A car! Finally they would slam into something and it could stop them! Rei wrapped his arms around Kira tightly as the couch came into contact with the big, old, red car.

In an instant it was over. All the fear and anxiousness that had been dawned upon them the whole way down, was released as they were thrown forwards from the abrupt stop then thrown back. When it seemed they were safe Rei slowly let go of Kira and looked around. People were walking over to check up on them, all wondering if they should call an ambulance or not. Kira climbed over the armrest to stand on the street. She ran to the car window to explain what had happened but Rei came to her side and said he should take care of it. Kira stepped back but as the door to the driver's seat opened she ran forwards.

Harumi stepped out of the car and looked around. She looked at the back of her car; speechless. She turned to look at Rei and pointed to the back of her car where the couch was sitting. "Rei? What did you do?"

Kira pushed past Rei to explain. "It was weird, but out of nowhere this couch came and both me and Rei got stuck on it. Luckily your car stopped us. Thank you!" Kira hugged Harumi then stepped back to see that Harumi looked more relieved then confused now.

Harumi turned to Rei. "Well Mr. Kashino! This is coming out of your allowance! My mom won't trust me with the car again if she sees this!" She stuck her flat palm out and with a note of disgust Rei pulled some cash out of his back pocket.

"I don't see how it's my fault! I had nothing to do with that couch coming out of nowhere!"

Kira looked up the hill but couldn't see a thing. "I wonder where it came from?" she asked and they all turned to look up the hill as well.

* * *

Are you confused?... GOOD! Next chapter should explain a few things! 


	2. Rei's story

so heres chapter 2, how you all likeing it?

* * *

Rei's story

Rei dribbled the ball between his legs, he was sitting on a bench in the basketball court. He yawned, wishing Tatsuya would hurry up. He heard the gate open and looked up. Tatsuya was jogging over to him, trying to finish his sandwich before they began the game. Rei stood up and stretched, he totally knew he was going to beat Tatsuya butfigured that he couldn't go to bad on the guy.

"Are you ready yet?" Rei asked in a fatigued voice.

"Yes." Tetsuya said. "And don't sound so bored! I'm going to keep you on your toes for this match!" He cameinto the middle of the court and bent down.

They were now both at eyelevel and, though Rei was dribbling the ball, had one hand over the ball; Tatsuya ready to snatch it and Rei ready to keep it. Rei saw the determination in Tetsuya's eyes and laughed.

"So, you're going to beat me this time, huh?"

Tetsuya made a grab for the ball but missed. "Oh yeah!" he said confidently. He tried again but Rei made a lay up and nailed it in.

"Well you're doing a great start by letting me get the lead!" he joked.

Tetsuya waved it off. "I wasn't warmed up yet, that's all!"

Rei snorted and threw him the ball. "So can you cover for me?" he asked.

Tetsuya nodded. "Yeah, as long as I can keep the cash."

"Of course, you do the work, you get paid: that's how it works!" Tetsuya aimed for the net but Rei stole it.

Tetsuya made a face as Rei scored but Rei pretended not to notice, it made Tetsuya feel better. Then Tetsuya tried a new approach to score: he brought up Kira.

"So…you're missing this to go out with Kira, right?" Though he said it casually but working it into the conversation Rei still felt a sense of hatred rise in him at the mention of her name. He didn't like it if Tetsuya used her to distract him, it could easily work but Rei didn't like talking to much about her behind her back.

"Yeah." he answered casually, stealing the ball yet again from Tetsuya.

"Things are getting pretty…intense between you too, right?"

Rei knew where this was going and didn't like it. He was tired of explaining the fact that he and Kira had done nothing of the sexual nature yet, though he knew nobody in their right mind believed him: he explained again anyway. "Not in the way you're thinking. You perverted monkey!"

"Hey! I'm not the humping Hyena here!"

Rei made a quick move with his hand and had the ball again. He stood and twirled the ball on his finger. "Look man, with Kira, there is no sex okay? When are you going to get that through your thick, dull head?"

Tetsuya stood beside Rei and folded his arms. "Rei, come on, like you don't think about that with Kira!"

Rei shook his head. "Kira? Oh no, Tetsuya, I'll break off this whole thing befo…"

"Rei stop!" Tetsuya said so forcefully that Rei had to turn around and when he did he was just about to kick himself.

Kira was standing right there, her whole body was shaking, telling him that she had heard the 'break it off' part instead of the whole Rei is not a pervert part.

Rei didn't move: he couldn't. He stared at her and saw her drop a pan of something to the ground: he didn't even want to hear what she said to him. He watched her leave and then turned around to sit on the bench. He began rubbing his temples in frustration. He really didn't know what to do right now: he didn't like it when Kira was mad at him but also knew he couldn't just run off after her. She needed her time alone for now.

"You know, Rei…" Tetsuya said between eating. "These brownies Kira made you are really good. I think you missed out on a great offer."

Rei looked up to see Tetsuya eating the thing Kira had thrown on the ground. Luckily most of it had stayed in the pan. "Shut up! It's your fault that she's mad at me."

Tetsuya gulped down the food in his mouth and shrugged. "I think Kira sees it differently." he took another brownie then handed the pan over to Rei. "I think I may go say hello to her. Maybe she'll make me some cookies or something!"

With that Tetsuya left Rei alone in the basketball court. Rei looked down at the pan of brownies in his hand. "Damn-it!" he said. "They're too good to look at! Shit…I have to apologize." he said to himself. He grabbed a piece of brownie and thought about what he should do while he ate it.

He never really figured it out so he had gone for a walk after school. He'd left his bike there because he figured he'd be back. He had met Harumi at the door and she had suggestted a place for him to go to. He ended up walking into town and finding that place: itwasa flower shop. He looked around the entire store, not finding anything that was right. A snippy sales person came up to him. First he looked Rei up and down: figuring he was worth less then the dirt the flowers were in.

"Can I…assist you, sir?" he grumbled, fixing his glasses and not giving Rei the time of day.

Rei knew that if he wasn't so tall the guy would be glaring down his nose at him. "Yeah…" Rei said, knowing he was going to have fun with this guy. "I'm looking for some flowers."

"What type?"

"Oh I don't know…" Rei said in a pensive manner. "One that grew from dirt? You got any of those?"

The sales person snickered. "Yes, why wouldn't we? Now what _type_ of flower that grew from dirt do you want?"

Rei shrugged. "A nice one?"

The sale person shook his head in dismay. "Just tell me who it is for!"

Rei shrugged. "My girlfriend, I guess…"

"You guess?" he sighed and began walking around the store. Muttering to himself the whole time. "Well…how about some red roses. Those indicate love." he held out a huge bouquet.

Rei looked at the roses. He didn't like them, sure they were supposed to be a symbol of love but it just didn't fit her. They weren't Kira: he wanted a flower that at least reminded him of her.

He shrugged. "Nah. Those aren't right. Besides red is more a colour for sex…I shouldn't associated those with my girlfriend or she might get mad and I might sue you if she dumps me."

The sales person dropped the roses and grabbed a another bouquet of roses, these one white. "What about these?"

He shook his head and the sales person tried again, and again. Soon he picked a black rose bouquet. "WHAT ABOUT BLACK? THE COLOUR OF DEATH? WOULD SHE LIKE THAT AS A GIFT?"

"No, black tends to be associated with sex again."

The sales person was very mad now but Rei just couldn't see a rose being Kira's flower. It had to many pedals, it just wasn't her. The sales person wanted to finish this sale so he said. "Okay then what colour would you like."

"It's the flower, change it!"

The sales person walked around the small shop again. "Would you like a pansy? Or a daffodil? Or a lily? How about a mum?"

"No. Those aren't it."

"Do you even know what you want young man!" The sales person cried.

"I'll know it when I see it!" Rei instructed him.

The sales person grabbed a bouquet of purple flowers. "How about some violets?"

"No…Wait! What's that?" he pointed to a small yellow flower next to the violets. It had eight yellow, skinny pedals that stretched out like star beams from the brown middle.

The sales person walked over to them and picked them up. "These? 'Moonbeams', is that what you would like?" he asked, a relieved smile stretching over his face.

"Yeah…how much?" Rei held out his hand to hold the flowers. They were perfect: they had Kira written all over them.

"I'll ring you up!" the sales person said as he happily made his way over to the cash.

Rei didn't care he stared at the flowers still in his hands. He smiled to himself, knowing this might be the first gift he'd actually gotten her. Just then something outside the shop's window caught his eye. He sawKira walking up the hill. She was about the cross the street so he ran outside, figuring this was the best time to see her. He ran out of the shop despite the sales person's protests and began jogging up to meet her, then he saw something strange.

There was a large thing that appeared to be a couch coming down the street. He stared in wonder as it hit Kira from the side and she fell upon it. He stood there, not sure what to make of the situation. Then his brain turned on and ran down the hill, leapt over the back of the of the couch and landed right beside Kira on it. He saw her with her hands over her face and noticed she was leaning forward. 'If she's not careful she could fall!' he thought. Placing his hands around her waist and pulling her back on.

"Rei?" She asked, not believing that it was the real him.

He leaned back on the couch, happy to see that she was safe. He whipped his forehead with his hand. Then saw that he was still holding the moonbeams he held them out in surprise. 'Oh SHIT!' he thought. Knowing why the sales person had been yelling at him when he had run out of the shop.

He saw kira's hand go over the flowers as she asked, "For me?"

She was too happy with them that he couldn't tell her they hadn't been bought. "Uh…sure!" he said with a shrug. He decided to get back to the problem at hand. "So, how are we supposed to get off?" e asked her: hoping she'd thought of a plan.

She made a face that said she didn't know and she asked him how he got on he explained it to her. He asked her some questions to try to get some time to form an idea. He eventually got one, but it didn't work. He thought he could use his feet to slow them down to a stop it ruined his shoes but other then that did nothing.

Then Kira pointed to something below and Rei couldn't have been happier. There was an old 1988 corolla at there. They were heading right for it and Rei knew a car would have enough weight to stop them. As they sped down the hill and slowly came in contact with the car's bumper Rei threw his hands around Kira. First they were thrust forward then thrown back like the end of a roller coaster. Rei saw Kira jump over the armrest and he followed. He saw her walk over to the driver's side and decided that the person driving might be angry. So it would be better if the person took it out on him instead.

However when the door opened he felt Kira rush past him, he was about to stop her when he saw Harumi step out. Rei laughed to himself on the inside. Harumi wouldn't be mad, in fact she'd probably make a few jokes or something. Which she did. She tutted to herself and pretended to act like his mother saying, "Well Mr. Kashino, this is coming out of _your_ allowance."

Though she said it in a joking manner he knew she was series. Suddenly he was happy he hadn't paid for those flowers. As he paid Harumi Kira was looking up the hill. He cranked his head up but couldn't see anything. "I wonder where it came from?" she asked and Rei wished he had an answer.

* * *

What? You are still confused? hmmm...well wait for the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Tetsuya's story

Tetsuya

Tetsuya shoved his books into his school and grabbed his lunch from his locker. Slamming it closed with his hip he began to walk out of school, trying to eat his sandwich as he did. He knew Rei would be there, he'd probably skipped the period before and had spent it in the basketball court. He hurried out, knowing this would be the day he'd beat Rei at basketball. When he got there he saw Rei sitting on the bench, looking as cool as ever. He decided to play it to as he strutted over to him. Rei saw him and got up. He pretended to stretch but Tetsuya knew Rei wasn't the kind to get tired mussels. He was just as content with strained ones as he was with working ones.

Rei began with the ball, Tetsuya tried to steal it but Rei was being faster then usual. Again and again Tetsuya tried but nothing happened, except Rei skinning every shot.

Tetsuya was soon getting desperate. He searched his mind for something to say, then Rei gave it to him. "So, you can cover for me right?"

Tetsuya nodded, then used the question to his advantage. "So," he said casually. "You're missing this to go out with Kira, right?"

He saw Rei tense up but he had managed to shake it off easily wi a simple, "Yeah." Taking the ball yet again from Rei but Tetsuya didn't mind, he could tell his little trick was beginning to work.

He asked another question that would surly rattle his soul. Things are getting pretty…intense between you too, right?"

Rei shook his head, "Not in the way you're thinking you perverted monkey."

Tetsuya shook it off by calling him a humping hyena, truth was he'd been looking for a good time to use that insult.

Rei soon found the ball in his favour again, this time he stopped running and twirled the ball on his finger saying Look man, with Kira, there is no sex, okay? When are you going to get that through your thick, dull skull?"

Tetsuya shook his head, he still couldn't believe Rei was that sympathetic towards Kira. Folding his arms he said, "Rie, come on, like you don't think about that with Kira!"

Rei shook his head. "Kira? Oh no, Tetsuya." He stopped talking to shoot the ball in the net. "I'll break off this whole thing be…"

Tetsuya had turned around to retrieve the ball. As he turned he noticed someone was there, he looked up to see Kira, and by the looks of it, she had heard what Rei had just said. Her body looked like she was about to cry but he knew her better then that. He ordered Rei to stop and watched as sparks flew. When it was done he walked over to the brownies and picked himself up a piece. He saw this as a funny matter, Rei and his girl had just gotten into a fight. That usually happened but Rei had been the underdog in this one. Tetsuya threw the brownies in Rei's face saying he'd go and cheer her up.

As Tetsuya jogged through the school, he began to search for Kira. He finally found her in a nearby classroom with Harumi. He entered but it didn't seem like the girls wanted to see him.

"What do you mean you're sorry? How could you just stand there and let Rei say those things about poor Kira! I thought you liked her!" Harumi shouted. Tetsuya tried to explain but Harumi wouldn't hear of it. Soon he gave up on explaining and left the room.

Tetsuya walked to his locker, kicking himself in the head because he couldn't stand up to her. Just as he opened his locker to get his books he felt a hand move over his shoulder.

He turned to see Harumi. "What do you want now?" he asked her unpleasantly.

She laughed it off. "Oh please! I'm not here to yell at you."

Tetsuya raised his eyebrows and looked at her carefully. "You're not?" he asked.

"Nope. And to make it up to you how about you and I do something tonight, you can come over to my place at about 6ish?"

Tetsuya shook his head, wanting to take a gun to his head right now. He knew what Harumi was offering but he couldn't take it. "Sorry babe, I can't. I have plans."

Harumi grabbed him by the shirt and looked up at him. "What plans?"

"I'm taking over for Rei. He offered to help Hamasaki with a move but he can't make it. So I'm going to."

"Hamasaki, huh? Well okay then!" Harumi smiled, and left. Tetsuya began to grab all of his books and headed to class.

INSERT LINE HERE

Tetsuya was in Hamasaki's truck, when he got out he looked at the ordering form then back at Hamasaki, "This isn't the right place!"

"Yeah it is!"

"No it isn't! Look on the form!" Tetsuya argued as he shoved the form in Hamasaki's face.

He pushed it aside saying, "Look the guys changed their minds, it's going here now!"

Tetsuya didn't argue, he opened the truck and heard a snap. He began looking around and then saw that some straps holding a couch up had broken.

"Hama…Look at this!"

Hamasuki came over, saw what Tetsuya was showing him and cried, "Get out of the way! Get out of the way!"

The moment he said that the couch tipped off the ramp and began a quick journey down the long steep hill.

Hamasaki and Tetsuya both rushed to the truck. Nothing else was going to fall so they turned their backs on the truck to watch the couch.

"Think anyone got hurt?" tetsuya asked shyly to Hamasuki.

"I sure hope so! Let's just drop all this crap off at the first place, my job's done here!

* * *

Hi there! I know i havn't said TOO much on this story but could I possibly get some reviews? I just want to know what you all think of this..._how do I say it without insulting my OWN work? _STUDPID story. 

So please review.


	4. Harumi's story

Hi, So can I get a review or two? Thanks

This is the last chapter so…yeah. I know I said at the beginning there'd be 3 but I couldn't resist this chapter.

Harumi's Story

Harumi sat in the café, though she listened attentively to her friends around her, her mind kept drifting back to the brownies Kira had showed her earlier that morning. She really hoped Rei liked them, she always thought Rei and Kira looked good together.

However, when Kira came into the café with shining cheeks she was forced to remember that Rei wasn't always the best guy. She instantly jumped to her feet and brought Kira to a classroom. She asked Kira what had happened and listened intently to every word said. When Kira had finished her skin had began to curl. She could not believe Rei sometimes. Soon Tetsuya came in and Harumi let him have it. Eventually he shrugged and went off. Harumi couldn't blame him though, she hadn't really given him a chance to talk. So when Kira suggested she go out to fix the fight Harumi knew it was the right thing to do.

After the apology Harumi found herself thinking about Kira and Rei. Today Kira had helped her with her relationship now Harumi wanted to pay back the sensuality.

First she made sure to 'casually' meet up with Rei (actually she ran around the whole school beating the information out of anyone who had seen him), then she mentioned a certain flower shop he may care to venture to. She knew that Kira had already planned to go to the coffee shop for a coffee after school, so if they were to so casually meet it would be for the better.

She flipped opened her cell phone, figuring a casual meet would be boring. She dialled a number.

After two rings a brute voice answered. "Hello?"

"**Hamasaki" Harumi asked. "I need you to do me a favour."**

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I need to drop off something on Main street, Make sure it's not secure…Tetsuya can help you."

"Sounds interesting…"

"Great. Pick up the old couch outside of my house, and I'll meet at the end of Main."

"See you."


End file.
